There are several companies that provide analytics services for web, application, and other electronic content. Such analytics can track the occurrence of certain events and other information relating to the actual use of electronic content by end users. For example, an application can be configured to provide such information to an analytics or other collection service through the end users' network connections. Collecting analytic type information about application use can be beneficial because it provides a better understanding of how end users are using the application and how frequently certain features are being used. For example, for a video, it may be useful to track how many people start watching, watch for 30 seconds, and watch the entire video. Analytics can be used to determine that a majority of an application's end users never access a certain screen or a certain set of utilities. The next release of the application can be reorganized accordingly. Collecting analytics can also allow an advertiser to see how effective their advertising application is in terms of end users interacting with it.
It can be difficult for non-developers to instrument applications to track events for analytic purposes. Historically, implementing an application or other content with tracked events that result in information being sent to an analytics service has been in the domain of software developers because it has required writing specific code into the application to generate the sending of the information. Generally, implementing analytics has not been sufficiently supported with graphical user interface (GUI) or other features and thus has required at least some level of coding and/or technical sophistication to implement analytics. Among other things, there is a need to make tracking of events for analytic purposes more accessible to non-programmers and other content creators, who are collectively referred to herein as “electronic content designers” or simply “designers” for convenience.